Servant of Evil
by White Wave 1218
Summary: "Once upon a time in a place far away there was a certain kingdom ruled by tyrants. The one who held the throne was nobody else, but the one most lovely and precious sister of mine." Mephisto was human before he was the King of Time. Here is the story of the Daughter of Evil and her loyal Servant. WARNING: A tiny bit of Twincest. MephistoxOC.


**Author's Note: Two firsts in one story. First Blue Exorcist Fic and Fist Vocaloid Fic (kinda). I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist or the Vocaloid song "Servant of Evil"or the cover image. Lilith is mine though, hands off!**

**WARNING: there is minor twincest. You have been warned.**

* * *

**You're the Royal Highness,**

A girl with short blonde hair stood on the balcony that overlooked her kingdom. The tiara in her hair glittered in the light of the sunset. Her green eyes had a cold look in them. _Rats… that's what they are; all of them._ She thought to herself, the wind tossed her loose locks around her face. She heard the sound off footsteps approaching.

"Your Highness." A welcome voice called. The princess spun around with a joyful smile.

**And I'm your Loyal Servant.**

From within the palace stepped a boy with his longish blonde hair tide up, his green eyes gazed lovingly at the princess.

She beamed at him, "Come on, Len. It's just us. No need for formalities."

Len shook his head, "But that would not be proper Your-," he paused when he saw the frown darkening the girls expression. "Umm… sorry… Rin." He said. The smile returned to Rin's face.

"That's better." She beckoned him over, "Come, Len. Watch the sunset with me; just like we used to, please." The servant sighed, but he softly smiled at her and moved to stand next to her.

"Of course… Sister."

**We are two star crossed twins who can never be together.**

Len watched Rin who was gazing at the horizon with a peaceful expression. He had to keep from reaching out and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. It had been another hard day. As much as he hated it, Rin had grown up to be quite a cruel ruler. She mistreated her people and her power and he worried that someday… people would try to hurt Rin. _Over my dead body,_ he thought to himself, his hands tightening into fists.

**If only I could protect you from all the darkness…**

Later that night, Lord Alcester was pouring over a letter.

"Yes," he whispered to himself, "With this the last of my preparations are complete. Finally that brat of a princess will be off the throne and this land shall be mine!" his celebrations were cut off when he felt the cool of a knife blade across his meaty throat.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." A young male voice hissed.

One quick movement later the Lord was dead. Len looked down at the corpse. His eyes were flat and steely. He picked up the man's assassination plane and quickly devised a counter measure. There would be more blood, but Rin would be safe.

**I'll do whatever it take and become evil its self.**

**The world was filled with happiness the moment we were born: one little boy and a pretty baby girl.**

_: Flashback:_

_ The wind rushed across the grassy meadow where two small children played together. They both had the same blonde hair and green eyes. The girl was twisting grass and flowers in her small hands while her brother watched in amazement. _

"_Done!" she cried with glee. She held out the flower crown to him. _

"_It's for you, Len." She said, smiling widely. The boy's eyes widened even more. _

"_Really? Thank you, Rin." He let her put it on his head. _

"_It looks nice on you. " Rin clapped with delight as she spoke._

_ Len smiled gently at his sister. A dark shadow suddenly fell over her. Rough hands wrapped around the small girls waist and were lifting her away. _

"_Rin." Len said confused, where was that man taking her. He got up to follow, but strong hands were holding him back. Now he was scared. _

"_Len!" Rin screamed. _

_The boy tried to reach her, "Rin!" he cried. He could only watched in horror as she was shoved into the carriage… without him._

_ When the carriage began to pull away the enormity of the situation clicked in Len's head. The grownups were taking _Rin_ back home. _He_ was going with a stranger. They were being separated. _

"_RIN!" he screamed. He wrenched away from his captor and bolted after the carriage. Running as fast as his small legs could carry him he sped after the carriage. _

"_Rin! RIN!" he screamed._

_ Form the back window he saw her. Tears streaked down her face._

_ "LEN!"_

_: Flashback End:_

**But I only watched as you were taken away and that was the moment our destinies were torn.**

**Now all I remember is your pure lit smile and all I know is that I want to keep there.**

_: Flashback:_

_ Len sat on the roof of his home in the city. He stared in dismay at the towering palace. The image of a small girl with his looks filled his mind. _Rin, I hope you're all right,_ he thought. He clutched the golden rose necklace that had been given to him and his sister on the day of their birth. _I'm trying. I'll be with you again… soon.

**You're the Royal Highness, **

_Rin sat in her throne. She was supposed to be getting a new personal servant today. _ I hope this one is better than the previous. She was awful.

"_Your Highness." A voice said, shaking her from her thoughts. She looked up to examine the person who had disturbed her. It was a young male dressed in the clothes of a high ranking servant. His longish blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and his emerald eyes shone with barely contained emotions._

_The Queen stood from her throne. She carefully stepped towards the young man. "Len… is that really you?" her voice was barely louder than a whisper. _

_The boy smiled, "It's good to see you… Rin."_

**And I'm your Loyal Servant.**

_Rin knocked her long lost brother over. Tears streamed down her face._

_ "I can't believe it's really you." She sobbed. Len hugged her tightly._

_ "It's okay, Rin. I'm here and I won't ever leave you again. I promise." He said._

_ Rin tried to convince Len that she could make it so he ruled by her side. No one would have been able to deny his claim to the throne. Len would hear none of it. He would serve Rin and there would be no argument on that subject. Rin finally relented. _

_: Flashback Ends:_

**We are two star crossed twins who can never be together. If only I could protect you from all the darkness…** **I'll do whatever it take and become evil its self.**

**One day I visited our neighboring country and met a girl in green with a soft soothing voice.**

**It was love at first sight I realized. As her warmth touched my heart like a fresh breeze inside.**

"Your Highness." Someone whispered into Rin's ear. She turned to face the council member who had spoken to her. She beckoned him to continue, "The spies that you have tailing your servant have reported that he has gotten awfully close to one of the native maidens." Rin's heart froze. Len was with another girl.

Her mind began to turn this development in her head. _Len promised he would never leave me. What if he leaves for this… this _girl_? What if he leaves me? No, no I won't let that happen! I won't let this little bitch take my brother away from me!_ She would wait for Len to come home. He was the only one who could do the task she now had in mind.

**But if you say that you want her out of our world…**

Len was almost bouncing on air as he walked to Rin's room. He had gotten back and was looking forward to see his sister. In the back of his mind however he was thinking of when he could get away next to see Miku. For a moment his thoughts were enveloped with the green-haired maiden.

He opened the door to find the room empty. He looked around and saw Rin sitting in a chair on the balcony. With a smile he walked over to her. "Rin-" he began but his twin cut him off.

"You love me right, Len? No matter what?" she asked. He was taken aback by her question.

"Of course, what makes you think otherwise?" he asked her, confused.

A few beats of silence passed then Rin said, "You promise to do whatever I say. No matter what it is?"

"Your wish is my command, My Highness."

A long tense moment passed before Rin spoke, "There is someone I want removed from this world. Will you do it for me?"

"Yes." Len responded. He would raze whole kingdoms for her if she wanted, she knew that.

Rin was comforted by her brother's answer, "I want you to kill Miku Hatsune." She told him.

Len was stunned. "R-Rin, what do you-" he began. He was shocked. _How does she know about Miku?!_

Rin sprung out of her chair and ran to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "You promised!" she cried. Len could now see the tears that were streaming down her face. "You promised you would do whatever I said! You promised!" she yelled at him. He maneuvered them to the ground. She clung to him; her shoulders shook with the force of her crying. Her next words were just above a whisper, "You promised you'd stay with me forever. That nothing would separate us again. Why are you breaking your promise?"

Len knew what he had to do. He had sworn he would never let Rin shed a tear. Now here he was the reason she was crying. So despite his breaking heart he whispered to her, "I'll do it, Rin. Don't worry, I won't leave you"

**Then I'll simply grant you your wishes My Highness.**

Miku was surprised when she saw Len in her door way late one evening. "Len, what are you doing back so soon? Is something wrong? You look ill." She asked him. She led him inside, closing the door behind him.

The blonde male said nothing he watched as she began to make some tea. He knew it was best to just get it over with as quickly as possible, but he couldn't bring himself to end it yet. Her soft voice chatted on while she worked. She stopped when she felt Len wrap his arms around her waist. "Len? Is everything alright?" she asked.

He slowly turned her around to face him. "Miku… I am so sorry. This is my fault. I…" he trailed off.

Miku was confused, "Len, what are you talking about?"

"I promised." He whispered, "I promised her. I'm sorry, Miku. I truly am."

"Len -" Miku began but she made a choking sound when she felt the blade pierce into her stomach. She looked at Len who had silent tears streaming down his face.

For a moment neither moved, then Miku smiled and wrapped her arms around the crying boy. "It's okay. It's okay. Shhh…" she murmured trying to calm him.

"It's not okay." He cried.

"I forgive you, Len." She said. She could feel the strength draining from herself.

**The last voice I heard from her as dead and cold.**

MIku slid from Len's grasp. He watched as her blood pooled around her. She gave a smile and reached towards him, "I love you, Len." She said before she was gone.

**This is not the first time, but why do I cry…**

Len spent the rest of the night next to the body. His tears didn't stop until he felt into unconsciousness.

**You're the Royal Highness,**

Rin had fallen asleep in her favorite garden. Len should be returning that day. She was worried. What if he hated her now? What if he was never going to be the same brother she loved so dearly? All of these 'what ifs' had been running through her mind since dawn and none would be answered until Len returned to her.

**And I'm your Loyal Servant.**

Len reached out and took his sisters hand. Her eyes sleepily blinked open. She saw him and sat up. "Len, I-" she started to say. Len just pressed a finger to her lips.

**We are two star crossed twins who can never be together.**

"Today we'll have Brioche with tea." Len said to her. Rin was stunned. He acted as if nothing had happened. As if that girl had never existed… just like she wanted. She smiled at him as if they were the only two people on the whole Earth.

Len was watching the approaching mob. The soldiers to defend the castle were few as most had defected to the side of the townspeople. They would be in the palace soon.

**This country will now soon have to come to an end by the angry hands of our own townspeople.**

Several thoughts were running through Len's head at once. He couldn't let them get to Rin. He couldn't!

**Even if we rightly do deserve this punishment I will simply defy our destiny this time!**

Len burst into Rin's room. She was also looking out at the mob. He pulled her into the room and shoved the bundle he'd been carrying into her arms. "Here listen change into my clothes, dear sister and leave this castle immediately." He told her.

Rin looked like she was going to protest, but Len cut her off. "It's fine, we're twins, no one will ever find out, so don't worry and run and don't ever look back." He was already slipping out of his own outfit.

"No, we can get out of this together. We-" Rin tried to say but Len was not having it.

"This is why we were separated to begin with. In case I needed to take your place. Please don't argue, Rin. We need to move. We don't have a lot of-" he was cut off by her lips pressing to his own. She pulled away the tears spilling over.

"I love you, Len. Please, don't leave me." She begged.

Len was silent then he kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, Rin. If you truly love me then you'll do what I say. Please." he said. She nodded still crying.

**Today I'm the Princess and you're a Fugitive. We are two star crossed twins who will never be together. **

Len walked out into the throne room to wait for the mob. He sat in his sister's throne. He smiled to himself, his eyes closed serenely, "If they call you evil, then that means I'm evil too, since we share the same blood. You are me and I am you." He said. Then the door opened and a woman dressed in red armor walked in.

**Once upon a time in a place far away there was a certain kingdom ruled by tyrants. The one who held the throne was nobody else, but the one most lovely and precious sister of mine.**

**Now all I remember is your pure lit smile…  
**_**And at last the final moment has arrived…**_

Len walked up the stairs leading to the place where he would be killed in his sister's stead. He could feel only a calm determination instead of the fear that a normal person would feel.

**And all I know is that I want to keep it there.  
**_**As the bell tolls for my execution at three.**_

Rin moved among the crowd who had come to watch 'her' die. She had tried to keep away but had been unable to.

**So no matter what might happen to you…  
**_**But what I see is you tied there, instead of me…**_

Len looked in the crowd and saw Rin. His heart panged. He didn't want her here to see this. But here she was. He looked up at the sky. "Aah~" he said. _What a beautiful sky there is._

**I will protect you…  
**_**And you murmur, "It's tea time."**_

The red-clad swordswoman said a command and a blade fell.

**So please smile for me-  
**_**As your last word-**_

Rin couldn't breathe, she could move. The cheers of the people went unheard by hershe told herself not to cry, but the tears came anyway. All she could think was that her brother, her dear beloved brother, was gone.

She finally managed to get her feet to move. To walk away from the horror, but she knew that it would haunt her; for the rest of her life.

**You're the Royal Highness, and I'm your Loyal Servant. We are two star crossed twins who can never be together. If only I can protect you from all the darkness, I'll do whatever it takes and become evil itself. **

**And if we are to be reborn one day,**

Mephisto was not amused with Amimon's constant questions. The elder demon was only here to see the new child. He wanted to go back to Assiah.

The plum-haired demon sighed, _all that time taking care of a sister and I, of course, get a bunch of brothers_. He was pulled back into another time for a moment. He managed to shake off the memories before he began to cry in front of Amimon. Not a pleasant thought.

Finally the servant came in with the child. The sound of and infant wailing filled the room. All seven Kings swarmed around the servant, but she didn't stop walking. She approached Mephisto and bowed. He wasn't surprised; he was always the first one after Father who got to see new arrivals. He took the bundle from the girl with an expression of utter boredom.

He looked at the child and his heart stopped. It was a girl, she had dark hair and her green-yellow eyes were staring at him in a curious expression. Tiny cat ears where flat to her skull. But the thing that made him freeze was her soul. He _knew_ her. "Rin." He whispered. Ammimon heard him and asked, "Is that the baby's name?" Mephiso looked at the servant. She curtsied and said, "Her name is Lilith, Lord Samael."

His brothers began to crowd around him. He pulled the bundle a little closer, growling softly. "You will wait your turn." He hissed at them. Most were taken aback. He had never acted this way with any of them; even when Ammimon was born. What was so special about this baby?

Then memories that Mephisto had so long repressed were flooding back. He reached up and caressed the babe's face. She made a cooing noise at the touch. He spoke so quietly no one heard it, "It's good to see you again… Rin."

**Then let's play together again… just the two of us.**

"Oni-sama!"

Mephisto was tackled from behind by his favorite sibling. Lilith cackled at her success in knocking him over. She snatched his hat up from the floor and ran for it. "Hey! Get back here you!" he yelled, already scrambling after the little demoness.

"Having some trouble there?" Mephisto heard Shiro ask him as the two demons ran past.

"Never!" The white-clad demon called back.

He trapped the girl in his office. Snatching her off the ground he took his hat back. "That is mine I believe. If you want one so badly get your own."

"But it's more fun to take yours, Oni-sama" she giggled her tail had come lose and it was swishing happily back and forth. Her black ears flicked with her amusement.

"Ha ha," he said, unamused, "Did you finish your room?" he asked.

The plum-haired girl began to fiddle with one of her locks, "Maaaaybe~" she said.

"Well," he said, placing his hat firmly on his head, "I know that if a certain sister of mine doesn't finish her room she doesn't get to play a video game with me later or have that ice cream I mentioned either."

Lilith's eyes widened in horror, "I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" she yelled, darting from the room.

Mephisto moved to the window so he could watch her run across the courtyard. "Hurry back, My Highness." He murmured. For a moment instead of Lilith running he saw a different girl, but they were the same. She tuned and waved at him. He waved back and turned to see how much work he could finish before Lilith got back and distracted him.

**The End**


End file.
